8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Order
The dark order is the order of BrassClaw, mostly made of his followers and cultists, along with some more powerful dark beings who fight with him. The order is divided into these classes. The Dark Order is seperated into wards, which are specific groups of followers that are generally catoragized by skills. They include, The Purple Ward, The Red Ward, The White Ward, and The Grey Ward, all leading up to The Black Ward. Initiates Initiates are the lowest class of the dark order, and take orders from Agents or higher. They are in the process of being trained into higher classes. Not many members are initiates for long, as they will find there true place in the order soon enough The Purple Ward Cultists Cultists are the "minions" of the dark order. They are sent to do menial labor and simple tasks. They sometimes wear robes with the dark orders symbol covering the hood. Many initiates who are proud of there magic, and strategic abilityies, but are not yet ready to be ranked higher are sent to be cultists. Priests Priests are the second tier of the purple wards forces. They keep the cultists on track, and give them orders. They are quite a bit more powerful then the Cultists, but rarely council with BrassClaw. Mages Mages are the combat varients of Cultists, trained in battle and are sent out to fight in the name of the dark order. They mostly hang back, dealing as much ranged damage as possible, and tell the lower warriors what to do. Warlocks Warlocks are the highest class in the purple ward, and generally acommpany BrassClaw into battle. They are given dark powers and strange mutations as a reward for there services. The Red Ward Warriors Foot soldiers, and not very trained, these "warriors" run into foes, and rip them to shreds with brute force and sheer rage. They are sometiems feared by the other first tier followers for there animalistic behavior. Zealots Covered from head to toe in armor, these followers are barely recognizable as human, and don't show much self control. They bark orders at the warriors and lead them into combat, never fearing a thing. There knuckels have been covered in spikes, for more damage. Gladiators The "tanks" of the dark order, they will walk onto the feild without feeling a thing, almost industructible. They can take down huge amounts of adversaryss before falling, if they fall at all. Knights BrassClaws own personal gaurds, they sem to have highrr intelligence then the other red ward ranks. They are plated in dark armor, and no one has ever gotten close enough to see if theres even a scrap of humanity left under that plated dark metal. The Grey Ward Scouts Trained to explore, and staying in the shadows, scouts are trained in the art of stealth, and are generally sued to scope out a location or battlefeild before forces are deployed. Theives Theives can blend into the shadows almost as if they are a part of them, and are armed with twin daggers. They jump out at enemies, taking them by suprisee, but by the time they realize they are under attack, its usually far to late. Assassins The hitmenn of the dark order, they are gievn assignemnts from higher ups for a specific kill, and then seek him out, and eventually kill him. If one is marked by an assasain, there is little to no chance that they will survive much longer. Agents Brassclaws top information sources, they can blend into any enviormentt, change into any person, and always, ALWAYS get there assingments done. They cover there faces with black hoods, and seem to have long claws like their master. = Category:Fanfiction